The Purple Ore and The Shapeshifter
by 1up2275
Summary: When Four Miners Explore a cave system, one finds a strange new ore, and things will never be the same again. Rated T for some language. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**MINECRAFT: THE PURPLE ORE AND THE SHAPE-SHIFTER**

By: 1up2275

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT, OR ANY OF IT'S ELEMENTS, INCLUDING STEVE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY. **

**CHARACTERS (MOST ARE MADE UP):**

**STEVE, JOHN, TRENT, AND MYSELF. (I am a Minecraft Player. :D)**

**(NOTE: This is my attempt at POV fiction; in reality, it's just all the guys telling a story from my view, they're just telling it in an incredibly in-the-moment way.) (Double Note: Bolded words are meant to be vocally emphasized, such as in sarcasm or in excitement.)**

Now, let's get on with the Fan-Fiction!

**Chapter One: A Trip out in the Woods**

_(JOHN)_

I was actually the first one to suggest a small trip out in the woods. We had actually just come back from a large mining expedition, if I can recall correctly, and we had discovered a large chasm with crap-loads of diamond and redstone and who-knows-what-else inside. So, we crafted some pickaxes, made some armor, stocked up on food, and got busy. Our inventories were practically about to burst when we came back, tired and low on health from all the mining and monsters. We clearly undercompensated when it came to storage when we got back; we had to construct a whole other chest room just to accommodate our findings. And, eventually, I placed our last stack of gold inside our last chest, and we all just collapsed onto our beds and plunged into a deep sleep that we had been deprived of for the past 5 Minecraft days. After that, our lives were pretty much normal again, or, normal enough, anyway; we always had SOMETHING to talk about over a dinner of pork chops and steak. Then, eventually it came up: "Hey, guys?"

Steve replied to me, "Yeah, John?"

"How about we take a little trip into the woods? Like, a camping thing, maybe?"

Trent then butted in, like usual, saying "It **would** give us an excuse to build another base in the woods."

1-up decided to jump in too; "True."

And so, after a bit of consideration, we were off again, and **this** time, we planned to make it good.

**(╯°□°****）╯︵**)

_(1-UP)_

At first, I couldn't believe my ears when **John** of all people suggested we take a trip. I mean, maybe Trent, but **John**? But, then I realized...this would be a perfect time to test out my...ability, to put it nicely. You see, ever since the expidition, things have gotten a bit weird for me.

**(╯°□°****）╯︵***Giant Flashback*)

**(╯°□°****）╯︵***Flashback-Ception Flashback*)

I, foolishly, got a bit bored of listening to John's and Steve's conversations on boring things, like the explosion factor of Obsidian, or the height of Soul Sand, and decided to go off on my own for a while. Without telling the guys. I know, what was I thinking? Maybe it was that Rotten Flesh I had eaten earlier that screwed up my mind to that amount that I thought that was actually a good idea. But, back to the point, I basically started to mine a tunnel down towards layer 12, since I was mainly looking for diamond. As it turns out, I found something much more interesting. After some time mining, I got really tired, so I started to head back, sulking from my nonexisant finds, and my exhaustion. Or, I **was** heading back, until I saw something strange. Imbedded in the wall of my tunnel was a strange, purple ore that I had never seen before until now. How did I pass it by without noticing it? And, I never recalled the others saying anything ever about a strange ore, much less a **purple** one. So, out of my curiousity, and my eagerness to impress the guys with my find, I mined it. Having a diamond pickaxe, it mined relatively quickly, and was out of the wall in no time. But, what made it strange was that there was only **one block**. Puzzled by this new find, I held the purple stone my hand, observing it, wondering what in Minecraft this was. Suddenly, a strange, deep violet smog began oozing it's way out of the block in my hand. Startled, I quickly tried to drop the stone, but I found I just couldn't, partially due to the fact that the gas was making its way up through my nostrils, into my mouth, and inside of my system; pulling me into the darkness and making my world go black, and partially due to that I was frozen in fear. Blackness surrounded me as I finally gave in and slipped under.

**(╯°□°****）╯︵*****Later*****)**

When I awoke, I found the faces of my friends above me, anxious expressions plastered on all of their faces. "Ugh...Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

"**What's up**?"

I gulped when this explosively came out of Steve's normally calm and straight face. I knew I was screwed, right there and then.

"**Where have you been?"**

"Mining..."

"**Why?"**

I clearly did not want to say to Steve I was bored of his talking, so I thought up a quick lie:

"Umm...I needed another diamond pickaxe, so I went to get diamond."

"You **do** realize that we have a stack of 13 at the base, right?"

"...Oh, uh...hehe."

Steve had a look in his eyes that simply screamed '_You are __**so**__ dead'_ when I looked him in the eyes.

"I **did** find something cool though."

"What could it **possibly** be?"

"Well..."

I reached into my inventory, and, after a bit of fiddling around, pulled out the small purple gem, and quickly set it away from all of us.

Steve's eyes widened, and he asked "What **is** that?"

"I have no idea, but that's what caused me to pass out."

"Well, we'd better take it back to base and label it."

"Alright then...but be careful."

And so, we packed away the gem, and continued our expedition deeper into the ground back at the main tunnel. I thought of the gem the entire time, though. What **was** it?

**(****）╯︵***End Small Flashback and Chapter One*)


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: WTF is this?**

_(1-UP) [Continued (Partly) from Chap. 1]_

**(╯°□°****）╯︵***Second Flashback*)

We actually still don't know what the purple gem was, as it's label just shows up blank when we try to identify it. In fact, I think it's still sitting in the chest we set it in. But, going back to the weird stuff, the night we got back I decided to go out for a little bit and take a little night stroll (with a compass this time though; Steve didn't want a repeat of the expedition). I didn't really go too far; only out to the beach that based our sugar cane farm, which had grown freakishly since we had left. I sat down on the edge of the water and sat down with my feet in the water, taking the first rest I'd had since the expedition. I sat there, breathing in as much of the night air as I could; refreshing my lungs, which had been filled with musty cave air for the past five nights. It felt so nice to just...**relax** after five days of constant mining and dashing and getting set on fire and not sleeping, among other things. But, that feeling wouldn't last long for me. I heard a strange noise, like a weird high-pitched growl, and suddenly, I felt weird, as if I had just... changed. _'But, that's impossible'_, I thought. I stood up, and immediately I saw that I was taller... **much **taller. _'What the hell is going on?"_ shot through my brain as I saw this sudden change. And then there were my arms... they were so **long** and **scaly**. For sure, they weren't mine. _ENDERMAN_ shot through my head as I thought of those two adjectives. _'But... that's not possible!"_ Oh, but I didn't realize it was. I ran, slower than usual, over the water and looked at my reflection in shock and horror. I saw an **enderman** staring back at me, eyes wide, with no mouth to gape with. OH. MY. GOD. I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of terror running through me as I saw my new self. _'How did this happen?'_.My brain suddenly drifted to the stone. Maybe **that** was it. It had to be. I mean, what else **could** it be? I was **enraged.** But, that was short-lived, as I instinctively ran away from the raging enderman I saw in the water, only to realize that it was me. I wondered what would happen when I got back, if I made it there without setting myself on fire. I'd probably die, first off; we weren't exactly the type of people not to keep a sword next to us in our beds. _'I __**don't **__want to die, so...how exactly do I get out of __**this**__ one?'_, I thought to myself. I then thought to all the movies I had watched where the character morphs and could change back by imagining themselves. _'Maybe that'll work.'_ But, I was still a bit unsure on how to do it. So, I tried. I focused all of my energy on the image of myself in my brain. Me. Me. Me. **Me.** I opened my eyes, and I found that I was 2 blocks tall again. I dashed to the lake, and saw myself again for the first time since the expedition; there aren't any mirrors 40 blocks under the ground, you see. And I looked positively terrible. I had bags under my eyes, my face was hobo-scruffy from 5 days of no shaving, my hair looked like an explosion of sticks, and I looked positively insane. Now, being able to talk normally again, I mumbled to myself "Okay, maybe the Enderman looked a bit better." So I tried the change again. Enderman. Enderman. Enderman. **Enderman.** Opening my eyes revealed to me that I was an Enderman once again. _'Sweet! This is actually pretty cool!'_, I thought to myself, now very awed by this. Although, I couldn't stay out thre forever; it was already 2:00 in the morning! So, I started home, only to realize: _'Wait, if I'm an Enderman, can I teleport?' _So, I tried envisioning the huge tree near the house, since I didn't wan't to show up in the house as an Enderman; **that** would scare the guys to smitherines. I felt a strong lurch, like I was being simultaneously pulled outward and pushed inward at the same time. And, once again, I opened my eyes to something new: the top of the huge tree near the house. Now I was **really** tired, so I changed back and went to bed, dreaming softly of what else I could do thanks to the stone.

**(╯°□°****）╯︵***End Second Flashback*)

_(STEVE)_

Okay, I admit it, I **was** still a little mad at 1up for completely scaring us to death when we suddenly felt an absence of annoyance, and realized he was gone. Not that I blame him, anyway. I was actually **trying** to end the conversation between John and I; sometimes he talks for **so long** that he gets quite annoying, but if you tell him that, he'll start raging, and **that **leads to rage quits, which ultimately disrupts the team quite a bit. So, when I noticed 1up was MIA, I went OMG for my luck. But, that OMG turned into **OMG** quickly, as I actually didn't know where he was. So, we backtracked. And, eventually we found his tunnel (I admit, the guy's a good tunnel miner.) When we saw him collapsed on the ground, we rushed over to him, eager to see if he was okay. Now, I don't know if the others saw this, but I saw a glimpse of a purple fog finishing it's way into the stone wall. I actually haven't bothered to ask him about that yet. Maybe I should... anyway, back to the start, when 1up asked to go on a walk, I was hesitant at first. This wasn't a cave, this was the woods. I didn't want the expedition happening **again**, so I made him take a compass. That should work... I think. Maybe not, I'm in bed at the moment and I keep hearing Enderman noises outside by the lake. What is he up to? He'd better not lose that compass, much less fight Enderman with it. I just made that thing.

_(TRENT)_

I couldn't sleep that night, even if I was practically asleep already. I kept hearing Enderman noises out by the lake. Meh, whatever. Probably just 1-up screwing around like usual.

**(╯°□°****）╯︵***THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW* ) (Keep in mind, this is still one giant flashback)

_(1UP)_

I woke up that morning feeling excited as usual, ready to take on the day. Or, at least, I **was**, until Trent asked that one question: "Hey guys? How about we take a little trip into the woods? Like, a camping thing, maybe?"

**(╯°□°****）╯︵***END GIANT FLASHBACK* )

I knew right then that this was the **perfect** way to test out my ability for **real**, in the field. I knew I had to promote this as much as I could. And it worked, even though I only got in a 'True'. I **hoped** this would carry out like I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strange Encounters of the Enderman Kind**

_(JOHN)_

And so, once again, we had to pack up our things and get ready to set up camp in the middle of nowhere, nothing to guide us except a compass. Well, that and a line of torches. We knew we were going to have to make a new base sometime soon anyway, so we packed a chest or two of things we didn't currently need, and a chest of valuables. Oh, and whatever we need to construct ourselves a 4-person house in the middle of the woods. And so, we packed our inventories and left, off on another **great** adventure... hopefully. Or, it could be a disaster like the time we tried to go into the Nether and make a house. Long story short, it exploded when we tried to sleep, and we got ambushed by Ghasts shortly after. Yeah... it wasn't too good. So, back to the point, we packed and left. Although, Steve was **sure** he forgot something. But, no time for that; unfortunately, it was my turn to decide the direction this time. So, we went to the middle of the valley near our home, I closed my eyes, and the guys spun me in a circle for while. A long while. You see, the way** we** did it, whichever direction the person is pointing when they collapse, we go in. So, after about 5 minutes, they decided I was good and confused, so they let me go. And, not suprisingly, I crashed straight into a tree. My face was a bit less than square after that, which I wasn't exactly very happy for. But, we just shook it off, and went where the tree was facing. Just our luck, it was pointing straight to the Taiga biome. We hadn't known that at the time, so we just went. Only when we got into snowy territory did Steve decide to point out that we had forgotten armor, our warmth source. In the middle of a blizzard-ridden wood. Oh, joy. Could this get worse? Oh crap, I probably just jinxed us.

_(STEVE)_

I **knew** we had forgotten something when we left our house. Armor. Of all the things I thought of, my mind just decided not to give me the idea to bring armor. Oh, well. At least we've got Netherrack to make a decent fireplace. Oh, wait... damn. Did we forget that too? Great. Now we'll freeze to death before we can even make a base.

_(1UP)_

I have to admit, I was pretty relieved when we encountered a Taiga forest. At least I could hide my Enderman morph deep in the forest and not get caught, although the trees would make it tough to get around. Luckily, I thought of some armor before we left. I forgot to tell Steve though... oh he's gonna be pissed if he sees me in my full leather armor suit. Oh, well, at least I bought my Netherrack too. I wonder if Steve bought the rest with? I hope so, otherwise we'll have half a fireplace to crowd around.

_(TRENT)_

I knew we would run into something bad when John first faceplanted into that tree. And now, here we are, freezing to death in the middle of who-knows-where in the middle of a forest in the middle of who-knows-where. Well, we know where, but... you get the point. The point is, we're lost in the middle of a snow forest with no armor to keep us warm. Whoop-de-doo.

**(╯°□°****）╯︵***LATER THAT NIGHT* )

_(1UP)_

Ok, we **finally** found a good spot for our house. It's a flat area, it near some mines and a large ravine, and it's **not **going to snow on us while we're in there; we found 4 trees that were conviniently stuck together in a big square shape, which was perfectly sized for the shelter. So, we got to work. My job was building a bridge over the ravine as well as a fence around it. Steve got the general shelter. John got the farms, and Trent got to work on storage and unpacking. I actually finished early, because I'm just awesome, so I decided to sneak off once it got late in the night. I left a note in Steve's Book and Quill Journal (Finished early - went on walk - Be back soon-Took compass) so he wouldn't freak out at me. And so, I set off in search of water, and soon found a lake that was frozen over with ice on top. I made sure that no one had followed me, and once I did, I decided to try out some other forms. _'I wonder what else I can change into?"_, I thought. So, picking randomly, I thought of a Skeleton, since I wanted to take advantage of the nighttime. [Note: I'm too lazy, so from now on, insted of 'Skeleton. Skeleton. Skeleton. **Skeleton.**' it'll just be '_**Skeleton**_' (and vice-versa with the rest.] _**Skeleton**__**.**_ I opened my eyes, and the first things I noticed; I now had no flesh and I had a bow attached to my hand as if it was glued. I even tried to get it off, to no avail. _'Alright, back to me.'_ _**Me**__**.**_ "So, what else should I try?", I thought out loud. Right then I heard a rustle in the bushes, but it was behind a tree. So, I quickly decided: Why not scare it away? _**Enderman**__**.**_ I dashed, raging, towards the sound, only to see Trent behind the tree when I came close. I was about to attack when I saw... the fear... god, what have I done? My new purple eyes went wide, and I stared at him for a second, straight faced with no anger showing. I teleported away to the first place I thought of that was far away: home. And, on the roof of our home, I was glad to be away from Trent, so he wouldn't find out. But, then I realized, I felt a hand on mine, and looked down to see Trent, grasping my arm in order to teleport with me. Oh. No. And I had a feeling he knew about my... problem by the look in his eyes that screamed both 'WTF?' and 'You are so dead'.

**(****）╯︵***MEANWHILE - EARLIER* )

_(TRENT)_

Why can't 1up just sit still and wait for once? Honestly, we leave him alone for a while to work on a fence and bridge, and the next thing we know, he finished quick and dashed off to who-knows-where with only a note for us in Steve's journal (which he wrote in pen - Steve is even more pissed than before.). At least 1up thought of the Netherrack, i'll give him that. But, really, give a guy a warning before you leave. **So**, here I am, searching the woods for any sign of him, and after about an hour, there's still no sign of him. How will I explain this to the guys? That 1up was stupid. Yeah, like they've never heard that one befo-... what was that? I heard something... strange, I don't know what. Like a cross between an Enderman and... 1up! Dammit, we'd already been hearing Enderman noises, now he's gotten another one? What, is he like an Ender-Magnet? Suddenly, I stopped, for I was seeing something I'd never thought I'd **ever **see, unconciously snapping a twig or two in the process. I saw 1up in the clearing, but it wasn't him exactly. His eyes were glowing purple like i'd never seen anything do, and the rest of him was doing equally weird things that I probably will never unsee. I saw bones breaking, rearranging, muscles extending, his skin becoming a dark black, and he gained a whole block of height as well. And where 1up was, and Enderman now stood. I finally understood why 1up had been taking 'walks' so often now. He was using the walks as a disqui- HOLY CRAP HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. For a second, I believed he was going to attack me, until I saw his eyes go wide. I knew I couldn't let him get away now, so before he decided to disappear, I quickly grabbed his arm, hoping he wouldn't notice, for his eyes were closed. Then, I felt a strong pull all around me, as if something strong was flattening me by forces alone. And when it ended, I saw the familiar sight of our home. Quite a genius spot to come, actually. Far away, but familiar. Except, it was right then that he noticed I was on his arm. I smirked, knowing I had him good.

_ (1UP)_

I was shocked when I found Trent on my arm; it was so unlike him to take such as risk as to actually teleport with and Enderma- I mean, me. Why would he... unless he saw me change! As if on cue, he said to me "1up, I know that's you, even if you look a bit taller than usual."

"How did you know that it was me?" At this point, I realized how weird my voice sounded now that I was an Enderman that could talk. It sounded like a high-pitched growl almost.

"It's called: Trees are good hiding spots, and I was looking for you anyway."

_**Me.**_ "Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"So how do you do that?"

"Well..."

**(****）╯︵***One Large Explanation and a couple Test Runs Later* )

"So...let me see if I've got this right: You were heading back when you found the gem, mined it, and when it knocked you out, it gave you your new abilities."

"I guess that sums it up pretty well."

"Should we tell the guys yet?"

"Ehh... I'd rather they find out on their own."

"You sure? We could save ourselves a lot of trouble."

"Well...what fun would that be?

"That is **so** like you to do that."

"Yep."

"Alright, let's head back then."

"Can't we just teleport?"

"I thought you wanted to tell them later?"

"Well, it took us a day to get here, so it'll take us a day to get back from here."

"Fiiiiiiine, but not too close. Make it the lake."

"Sure!"

**END OF CHAPTER THREE  
****[Short Note: I won't be updating quite as often due to school and my schedule filling up, so don't expect new chapters as often.]**


	4. Chapter 4 Another One Done

**Chapter Four: Chapter Four, For Lack of a Better Name**

**(****）╯︵***3 Days Later*)

_(1UP)_

Well, as i'm both happy and upset to say, Trent and I have made sure that my new powers were kept a strict secret, although Steve **was** still mad at me for 'permanently staining my Life's Story with a note that has no point! **In Pen!**' in the morning. Needless to say, sneaking out didn't exactly help my situation. Although, Trent decided to get in on the secret in more of a literal way. You see...

**(****）╯︵***FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT* )

After I had teleported us back to the lake, Trent and I were walking back (me being normal, of course), when, out of the blue, he asked: "Hey, 1up?"

"Yeah?"

"You think I could see that stone again once we get back to our camp?"

"Can't. It's back at home."

"Well, can I see it tomorrow night? I kinda wanna look at it. I mean, look what it did to you. I wonder what else it could-"

"**Trent.**"

"What?"

"Can we discuss this some other time when it's not 3:00 in the morning, i'm not tired as hell, and we're not under pressure to get back home and die when Steve kills us?"

"Ok, we'll discuss this tomorrow night."

"Agreed."

And so, we ventured home, hoping Steve wouldn't immediately kill us as soon as we walked in the door. Luckily, both him and John were sleeping like rocks when we came in, so we quietly snuck in, snuck in our beds, and fell asleep, knowing full well what was coming in the morning. Oh, Joy. Luckily, Steve was too tired to murder us, so he simply gave us a warning in a blood-boiling voice and a stare that could curdle milk drilling holes in us to boot. Oh well, it could have been worse. At least nothing special happened during the day, so when I asked to take a walk, I least got a 'Yes' from John (when Steve was out of the room), although I had to take a compass again. Trent also got approved, because he was supposed to watch over our path (or, so they thought. Hehehehe...). We walked out to the lake, made sure we weren't followed by the guys, and began our discussion again. "Soooooooo...", Trent began;

"Can I see the stone?"

"Why do you even want to see it? It doesn't really do anything now. Or, at least when **I** hold it."

"When **you** hold it. What would happen if **I **did?"

"Oh... hang on, **dude**, don't tell me you **actually want** to-"

"I'm not sure yet, really. But, this could be good for us!"

"I don't know man... are you sure? I mean, it **could** be good for us, but, at the same time, if Steve and John find out, either we're basically screwed to die and be found out, or they'll like it..."

"Well, we won't know until we try. I mean, if they **do** like it then it'll be that much better!"

"But, if they don't... that could mean we get banned of our team, we split, and we end up out in the middle of nowhere with nothing on our backs except our shirts. Or, that could mean we both get mistaken and die, which is more than likely to happen; considering we **are** on Hardcore. One death, and we are doomed."

"Well... alright, I won't try anything. But, can I still see it? I might actually remember hearing about it somewhere."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"Well, let's get going then!"

And so: _**Enderman**_, and we teleported to home to see our prized posession of rarity, or our Purple Gem, to put it in less dramatic terms. When we arrived, first; _**Me**_, and then we went straight down into our basement of valuables, and found the gem. I took it out, unsteady over Trent's sudden want for my ability.

"Are you sure you want this man? I'm pretty sure we can't get rid of this once we've got it."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then, here you go."

I handed him the gem, expecting something big to happen as soon as it touched his palms. And... nothing.

"What the hell? I thought something was supposed to happen when I...held...this...thing..."

He passed out unconscious while he was saying that, apparently blissfully unaware of the same purple smog I had experienced before invading his system, just as it had mine. I caught him by his arms as he collapsed, and set him down. I took the gem out of his hands and put it away, making sure it did no further things to Trent, as it had already given him enough. I then had to sit and watch Trent for a while, all the while unable to fight the feeling that this was exactly what had happened when I had first discovered the gem in the first place, and **I** passed out. Two hours passed and he still laid there, and I was actually beginning to worry until his eyes fluttered open, and he saw me above him.

"Well, where have we seen this before?"

"Hmmmm... Let me think. **Oh, wait**."

"You think it worked?"

"Well... only one way to find out!", he said with a grin plastered on his face. I couldn't **wait** to see how this would turn out.

**(****）╯︵***BACK AT THE LAKE*)

"Sooooo... how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, we'll start out with the basics of being a shape-shifter. First off, changing. What mob is your favorite, besides the big ones?"

"Ummm... how about an Enderman, since you nearly attacked me as one?"

"Come on man, can't the Enderman be mine?"

"Fine, how about a Creeper?"

"Alright. Now, you just need to imagine the image of a Creeper in your mind. Focus only on that image; imagine the feeling of being one, **everything**."

And, as the second shocker of the night, Trent miraculously transformed into a Creeper, in a bit more of a disgusting way than the Enderman. Let's just say it takes a lot to change 2 legs into 4, and remove arms. Blegh. And, in a moment, Trent stood before me as a Creeper.

"_Wow, this is pretty weird."_ His voice now had a definite hiss to it, and was a bit quieter, which gave me goosebumps. It still does.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. Now, for the second step: Changing Back. It's basically the same thing as the first change, you just have to imagine yourself."

"_Okay..."_

And, in a transformation equally as disgusting as the first, he changed back to himself. No wonder Trent was scared when I was first an Enderman; the transformations aren't exactly kid-friendly. Or quick. But, they work.

**(****）╯︵***End Flashback*)

Yeah, **that** went well. And, again, we got yelled at when we got home, because it was early in the morning, again, and Steve and John actually bothered to stay up. Yeah... it didn't end well. We now can't go out at night for a while, A.K.A **THREE WHOLE DAYS.** Mental Note: Come back before 11 at night.

**PLEASE NOTE: Now i'm officially saying: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING AS OFTEN! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SMALL UPDATE: I am offically rewriting the 5th chapter, because, looking over it, it kind of sucks, and it bends the plot WAY too much. Also, I have slightly changed Chapter 4. I WILL MAKE CHAPTER FIVE LONGER AND BETTER TO MAKE UP FOR THIS! :C**

Until next time! (THIS WILL BE REMOVED WHEN CHAPTER FIVE IS UPLOADED!)

ALSO: I Have officially put this story ON HOLD because I have absolute Writer's Block on what should happen next. I will probably be starting a new story soon (I hope you like Kid Icarus!:D ). By the way, feel free to leave any suggestions on what should happen next in the story.


End file.
